Bedside Manner
by DeansDevil
Summary: A sort of sequel to 'I have sinned' but you don't have to read that to get this.


**A/N A sequel to 'I have sinned' I figured seeing as I'm already going to Hell for that one I may aswell write this too. **

Emma stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She adjusted her sheer white stockings and gazed at her reflection again, what if someone saw her walking through town and asked where she was going, or worse yet what if someone followed her down to the docks. _You promised you'd do this Emma, now it's time to be a big girl and go see your pirate_. she thought to herself. "Ok, lets do this."

"Emma where are you going?" Her mother asked, just as she was about to make her exit. 'Damn it!' "Mary Margaret you startled me, I was just heading out to get some air." Emma replied, all the while praying that her new found mother wouldn't question her further. "Ok, well enjoy your walk." Emma closed the apartment door behind her and let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

Killian laid in his bed as shivers went through his body, he was convinced he was dying but his perfect little Swan told him he had man flu - whatever the Hell that was. So he laid there sick, miserable and Swanless. He closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep, when he heard footsteps coming from the deck. He knew just from listening who it was making their way to his cabin, maybe he wasn't Swanless afterall.

Emma stood outside Killian's cabin, took a deep breath and removed her coat._Well, what are you waiting for?_ She asked herself, as she slowly pushed the door open.

Killian sat himself up and stared in awe at her, she was now standing at the foot of his bed wearing a nurses outfit. _What have I done to deserve such a beautiful woman?_ He thought.

Before he had time to speak Emma was crawling up the bed towards him.

"Is this an hallucination?" Killian asked as she straddled his lap. "I think it fair to say I'm very real and also not made of jell-o." She smirked as she ground her hips against his.

Emma smirked as she watched Killian's eyes roll back as their hips connected, _Yep, she's definitely real._ He thought as his arms snaked round her waist. "How is my patient feeling?" she breathed into his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and nibbling on it.

Killian groaned and bucked his hips against her, "Keep that up lass, and this won't last very long." He groaned, Emma smirked and rolled her hips again. This time Killian growled and before she knew it he had her pinned underneath him.

"Gods Emma, you're so perfect." He breathed as he lowered himself down to kiss her.

What started out as a gentle kiss soon turned heated, Killian's clothes were practically ripped from his body, Emma's little outfit however remained on at Killian's order.

His hook slid up her thigh underneath the the skirt and he shredded her black lace panties before he thrust into her, he set a brutal pace as the savior wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get him deeper inside her. She groaned as he pressed up against the right spot, "There." She breathed. "Right there."

Emma was so close, an if Killian's jagged rhythm was anything to go by, so was he. His hand slid down between them and his thumb brushed against her clit, her whole body jerked and Killian smirked. "Let go for me lass, just let go." He breathed, Emma's back arched a finale time as she felt her walls clench around him and her orgasm hit her. Killian groaned her name as she cleched around him bringing forth his own release, leaving them both panting for air.

Several minutes passed as they laid wrapped in each others arms, before Emma broke the silence. "So how are you feeling?" Killian remained silent for a moment thinking about his answer, before turning his head to face her. "I feel bloody fantastic love." He smirked, Emma laughed and moved to lay her head on his chest. "Well nurse Swan aims to please." She giggled.

Silence enveloped them again before Killian spoke again. "Anything else you want to try lass?"

"Maybe I can think of a few more things." She whispered into the darkness of the cabin, Killian closed his eyes and smiled before following his Swan in sleep.


End file.
